Candy Candy
Candy Candy (キャンディ・キャンディ Kyandi Kyandi?) is a Japanese historical romance novel, manga, and anime series.1 The main character, Candice "Candy" White Audrey is a blonde girl with freckles, large emerald green eyes and long, curly hair, worn in pigtails with bows. Candy Candy first appeared in a prose novel by famed Japanese writer Kyoko Mizuki in April 1975.2 When Mizuki joined forces with manga artist Yumiko Igarashi, the Japanese magazine Nakayoshi became interested in''Candy Candy''. The series was serialized as a manga series in the magazine for four years2 and won the 1st Kodansha Manga Award for shōjo in 1977.3 The story was adapted into an anime series by Toei Animation.2 There are four Candy Candy short films which were never released outside of Japan.[citation needed] Contents hide * 1 Plot * 2 Media ** 2.1 Novel ** 2.2 Manga *** 2.2.1 Volumes ** 2.3 Anime *** 2.3.1 Cast ** 2.4 Live Action *** 2.4.1 Film *** 2.4.2 TV Series * 3 Releases * 4 Reception * 5 See also * 6 References * 7 External links Plotedit The Candy Candy manga provides a "slice of life story" in the shōjo genre. Candy, an abandoned orphan taken in by the orphanage Pony's Home near Lake Michiganaround the start of the 20th century,4 spends the first years of her life at the orphanage, to where she will often return to repose and to decide her next course in life. Growing up, she gets adopted twice, first by the Leagans (who treat her poorly) and after that by a wealthy benefactor whom she does not meet until the end of the story. But he is the heir to an important estate, and a relation of her first love Anthony and of his cousins, the Cornwell brothers Archibald (Archie) and Alistair (Stear). After Anthony dies, Candy gets an education in London where she meets the rebellious Terry, her second and grand love (in the words of the author Keiko Nagita/Kyoko Mizuki in the essays found on Misaki's website,5 "the great love that cannot bear fruit"). Circumstances seem to constantly divide the pair. Upon her return to the US, she trains and gains experience as a nurse in Chicago around the time of World War I,4 while Terry tries to become a Broadway actor. A member of his theater troup, Susanna, also loves Terry, and ultimately saves his life when he had an accident but her injuries completely wreck her acting career. Eventually both have to make a decision to sacrifice their own happiness as a couple, both for the sake of a third person and for how their personalities don't mesh together no matter how much they love each other. With the revelation of the identity of her guardian, Candy also discovers the identity of her childhood Prince of the Hill. There are a few plot and character differences between the manga and the anime: Candy's age differs for several events when she first grows up at Pony's Home and the character of the pet raccoon Kurin/Clint belongs solely to the anime version. Mediaedit Noveledit Kyoko Mizuki's (the pen name of Keiko Nagita) Candy Candy novel, consisting of three volumes, has piqued the interest of Candy Candy fans outside of Japan for some years. This novel was only available in Japan and published in Japanese. Of particular interest is the 3rd volume, which covers the period after the events chronicled in the manga and anime.6 There is some work being done by Western fans to translate parts of the novel, but what little has been translated has confirmed that true to her artistic form, Kyoko Mizuki does not provide concrete closure to the story. Yet, in the last letter that closes out the novel, Candy is still an optimistic, life-loving and cheerful heroine. Mangaedit Announcement of a new series appeared in the March 1975 issue of Nakayoshi. The first chapter was published in April 1975, and continued until the last chapter in March 1979. However, the story did not appear in the November 1975, December 1976, January 1978 and June 1978 issues. The manga was published in 9 volumes. Volumesedit * 1 (2 October 1975)7 * 2 (8 March 1976)8 * 3 (8 August 1976)9 * 4 (8 December 1976)10 * 5 (18 March 1977)11 * 6 (18 September 1977)12 * 7 (18 April 1978)13 * 8 (18 November 1978)14 * 9 (19 March 1979)15 Animeedit See also: List of Candy Candy episodes After the manga had become popular among Japanese girls, an anime series was produced for NET (now known as TV Asahi) in 1976. The anime has 115 episodes of 25 minutes. Although Candy Candy was an anime, it contained soap opera elements, and it had a continuous story (like many anime series), so every chapter began where the last chapter had left off. There are four animated short films: Candy Candy (1977),16 Candy Candy: The Call of Spring/The May Festival (1978),17 Candy Candy's Summer Vacation (1978)18 and Candy Candy the Movie (1992).19 Castedit * Minori Matsushima as Candice "Candy" White Ardlay * Makio Inoue as William Albert Ardlay * Kei Tomiyama as Terrence "Terry" Graham Grandchester * Kazuhiko Inoue as Anthony Brown * Ryou Horikawa as Anthony Brown (1992 film) * Kaneta Kimotsuki as Alistair "Stear" Cornwell * Yūji Mitsuya as Archibald "Archie" Cornwell * Mami Koyama as Annie Brighton * Yumi Touma as Annie Brighton (1992 film) * Chiyoko Kawashima as Patricia "Patty" O'Brien * Yumi Nakatani as Eliza Leagan * Eiko Hisamura as Eliza Leagan (1992 film) * Kiyoshi Komiyama as Neil Leagan * Ryuusei Nakao as Neil Leagan (1992 film) * Taeko Nakanishi as Annie Girard, Narrator * Nana Yamaguchi as Ms. Reine * Miyoko Aso as Mary Jane Headmistress * Sachiko Chijimatsu as Jimmy * Eken Mine as Garcia * Koko Kagawa as Susanna Marlowe Live Actionedit Filmedit In 1981 the Drama/Family live action movie of the manga & anime has been produced by Chu-ji Choi, directed by In-hyeon Choi, and written by Man Izawa. Shin-hie Choi is starring, alongside Do-hie Kim, Hyo-jeong Eom, Bo-geun Song and Eun-suk Yu. Due to licensing issue, the movie only made it on domestic release.20 TV Seriesedit Sinemart as one of largest Indonesia production house made modern storytelling of Candy Candy with titled Candy drama series produced by Leo Sutanto & directed by Widi Wijaya airred on channel RCTI in 2007 starring Rachel Amanda, Nimaz Dewantary, Lucky Perdana & Bobby Joseph.21 Releasesedit Between 1998 and 2001, three lawsuits arose between Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi and Toei Animation over the ownership of the Candy Candy copyrights.2 During the 2000s, Candy Candy episodes began to be sold on bootleg DVD format, as the legal lawsuits between the authors halted any production of licensed goods.2 In 2005 and 2006, illegal/unlicensed Candy box sets began to appear. The first being from pance, included the French and Japanese dialogue. Two Korean box sets are now in print, they include the Japanese and Korean dialogue, and Korean subtitles. 20 discs altogether were divided evenly into two box sets and available from HanBooks and Sensasian. Prior to the release, illegal/unlicensed Spanish DVD sets with poor audio and video were widely available on eBay. The illegal/unlicensed DVD set is issued in both Mandarin and Japanese with Chinese, English and Korean subtitles. On January 8, 2007, Chilean newspaper Las Últimas Noticias began issuing illegal/unlicensed DVDs of Candy Candy with its issues every Monday, with plans to continue to do so until all 115 episodes were released. In 2008, an illegal/unlicensed 115-episode DVD set was released in Taiwan. Due to all the court cases that unfolded after Candy Candy became a television program, however, it is very unlikely that it will be shown on television again, as Nagita/Mizuki communicated on January 16, 2006 in an open letter to fans that the very thought of Candy Candy made her head hurt[citation needed]. Receptionedit Candy Candy reached great heights of popularity for several years in a row, with the manga becoming popular among Japanese girls. Different types of toys were available for sale in the Japanese market, including dolls, girls' watches, and other items. Candy Candy also reached international fame throughout the early- and mid-1980s among children in places such as Europe, Southeast Asia, Africa, and Latin America. Candy Candy toys were also sold in these areas.[citation needed]. The 2007 French animation short film Candy Boy by director Pascal-Alex Vincent was inspired by Candy Candy.[citation needed] Category:1976 television series debuts Category:1979 television series endings